villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alberto Clemente
Alberto Clemente is an antagonist in the videogame Mafia II. He is the Don of the Clemente Crime Family. Alberto and his Capo Luca Gurino made Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro an offer: Join the family as long as they pay the initiation fee of $5,000 each, which is against the rules of the commission. After being cheated by Alberto and Luca, Joe and Vito started doing various jobs for Carlo Falcone, the Don of the Falcone Crime family, Among the jobs were the assassinations of Gurino and Clemente. He serves as the main antagonist for the first half of Mafia II. After his death, Carlo Falcone takes this role in the story. He was voiced by Nolan North, who also voiced Remy Duvall in Mafia III. History Background Alberto Clemente was born on July 15, 1897 in Sicily. He arrived in Empire Bay, United States in 1926 and through his uncle began making big money smuggling alcohol during the prohibition. In 1929, he was approved by the commission to start his own crime family. Although powerful, Clemente's crime family is seen as second-rate by other criminals in the city and his decisions are controversial even by mob standards, which includes him charging $5,000 dollars to induct someone into his family. He runs Freddy's Bar in the Little Italy district, and also has his own slaughterhouse located on the outskirts of the city. ''Mafia II'' 48 years ago in 1945, he ordered the hit on a rival mobster known as the "Fatman", with the task being carried out by Clemente family soldato Henry Tomasino, and associates Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta. Shortly after Vito was arrested for stealing and distributing gas stamps for the family and got sentenced to 10 years in prison. When Joe berated capo Luca Gurino over the incident, a hit was put out on Joe resulting in him fleeing Empire Bay. Joe returned 5 years later and began working for the Falcone crime family. A sit down between Clemente and Carlo Falcone resulted in Joe being pardoned, much to the annoyance of Luca. In 1951, Clemente began muscling in on Falcone's drug operations and wanting a piece of the action. Seeing Clemente as a threat, Falcone put a hit out on him and sent both Vito and Joe (now soldiers for the Falcones) to do the job. Clemente rented a hotel in order to have a sit down with his men. Vito and Joe managed to sneak inside and wire the board room with a bomb and detonated it, but just prior to it Clemente took a bathroom break. Seeing the boardroom in destruction, Clemente fled. Vito and Joe chased down Clemente's car which later crashed. Approaching the window, Joe riddled an injured Clemente with bullets, killing him instantly. Trivia *A younger Clemente in seen in the introduction cutscene of the game when Vito Scaletta arrived in America with his family as a young boy. pl:Alberto Clemente Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Extortionists Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Mafia Villains Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Neutral Evil